someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Street Pass Friend
Day 1 : I always wanted a 3Ds and I finally got one for my recent birthday. I was very excited about it and the first thing I did was create my Mii and head stright towards the games. I had only two games at the time. Star Fox 64 3D and MarIo Kart 7. Eventualy like every game I eventually got bored of playing them and begged my parents to get me new ones. Like any parent they would say no unless I get good grades or until next Christmas. I didnt have anything else to do but check out the Street Pass Plaza which I never used before becuase I thought it was kind of dumb and pointless. I never got that greenlight that glows whenever you walk past to another 3ds owner so I didnt expect much. All there was was my Mii and two other game modes. A puzzle game and RPG game using the Mii's that you find by walking past by 3DS owners. There really much that I found fun so I decieded to do something else. Suddenly the green light started to flash before I closed the system. I found it quite weird that something like this would happen but I didn't think much of it. I checked my plaza and male Mii showed up and his greeting showed.'Hi wanna be friends' ? Then he entered the plaza. Nothing else happend expect that he was a playable charcter in Mii Quest and the puzzle game. After a few weeks Nintendo made a app called Swap Note you know the app that you draw or write messgaes in and send it to your friends. Well I reciently installed it and when I opened it I had three messages. Two were from the female character and one was from Matt007 ( the Mii that entered the plaza which I forgot to tell his name.) It had a drawing of two stick figures. The figures were holding hands together smiling with two words each pointing to each figure. You and me. Seeing this made me feel that this Mii ( Matt007) was a little kid who had nothing better to do. Later in the day I had another green light shine in my 3DS. It was Matt007 but with a different greeting. Now it said: "Let's be friends forever!" I thought to myself that it was weird that he walked into my plaza twice and sent a message trying to become my friend. Doesn't this kid have anything else to do? Day 2: Another day has passed and another message and light has flashed by the same kid. I checked the message first and this time it had two stick figures one was smiling and the other was bruised up and beaten and very detailed like if he knew how to draw really well. The bruises and cuts were mostly in the face while the other had a weapon in one hand and a knife in the other. I felt creeped out but I knew it was a guy trying to scare me. Then I checked the plaza and Matt007 walked towards me with a different greeting. ' You hate me do you' ? Yep I pretty sure some ass is trying to scare me but it won't work. Day 3: Ok who ever this guy is he is dedicated to scare or creep me out because I got 3 messages from Matt007 . This time there was drawing of two stick figures again one trying to stab the other. He also had a cake in one had and look like if he is forcing the other figure to eat it. The other figure with a panic look on his face try's to fight back. There was also a message saying ' You hate me for missing your birth day. Won't you forgive me?' Who is this guy and how did he know it was my birth day? I checked the other message but it only had words written on the pages. ' You won't forgive me. I can't live with this guilt. You made me do this like every year you blame me for not be able to see you. We will meet soon and be friends and have fun together. We can finally meet. See you soon.' Ok now I'm really scared. Do I know this guy? He claims that I blame him for not seeing him but I barely know this guy. I showed my parents but they keep saying it's just a prank just ignore it. Day 4 - Nothing really happened today no messages or green light just a normal day. I was relived and happy that this prank has ended. 'Day 5 -' Holy crap! You won't believe what just happened. After a few hours into the night of yesterday someone broke into our house. Luckly my father was awake and heard someone walking around the living room an up the stairs. In my room I heard my dad and another voice yelling and struggling until I heard my father tell my mom to call the cops. I stayed in my room scared shitless of what's going on. I never noticed it but my 3DS green light was flashing. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Original Story